landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone (Resource)
:This resource is easily confused with several that are similarly named. ::See stone for the common stone that is passively gathered any time you mine. See Gems for the gemstone resources that mimic real-world gems. The type of stone described here may be referred to by the following terms: *'Uncommon Stone' - because this stone must be sought and it is found in deposits (like veins or ore). Unlike common stone which is found nearly everywhere you swing a pick, this type must be targeted with a pick. *'Mined Stone' - though you can go out and mine common stone too, players are more likely to plan and seek this type for a special use. Overview Before you can use any of this type of stone, you must go out and mine. Once you mine it, you must use a Replicator to refine it into the Cut version. The cut versions can then be used in either crafting or building. Types of Uncommon Stone *Cut Marble *Cut Amaranthine *Cut Obsidian *Cut Alabaster Use in Crafting The number of items that incorporate this resource is too broad to list, but most often it is combined with other resources. For example, this stone is used to make many composite resources, like Lumicite. Lumicite is a glowing composite resource that can then be used to build structures with the Building Tools, but is also used when placing some props while building. For example, many Light Orbs use Lumicite. Uncommon Stone for Building You can use any uncommon stone while building on any build site to which you have been granted access. *To do so, all uncommon stone must be refined at a Replicator. :*This includes any you want to use to look as it does when "raw" before it is mined. For example, you can use the lumpy version of Obsidian, but it must still be made into Cut Obsidian before you can build with it. While most uncommon stone will stay true to its base color as seen when you mine it, many options for artful stone can be found among the texture options. For example, the Elven themed stone includes some fair greens and blues and some incorporate delicate swirls of gold. Exploring Textures :To look at various texture options while on a build site: #Click on the tools icon in the upper right for the screen or press Tab to toggle to Build Mode #Click on the Building Tools Tab #Use the drop down arrow to open and look at the Stone (Resource) selection in the materials tray area of the palette All textures you can use will have a number in the bottom right corner. Examples These examples represent a small number of textures. New textures are added all of the time, so check the materials tray (in Build Mode) to see all textures. *The finished textures in Landmark tend to include those textures which look like literal brickwork, but may feature textures that mimic trim, pavers, and intentionally smoothed surfaces. Examples of Obsidian textures: Examples of Marble textures. Marble goes beyond the white look of the stone when mined. As of 2016, each of these can only be used to look at it does when you find it while mining deposits. Amaranthine.png|Cut Amaranthine Alabaster.png|Cut Alabaster Related Topics *Gathering will help you understand the basics of gathering materials in the world. *Pick for a quick guide and table showing pick progression. *Building provides an overview of building on build sites. *Crafting will help you understand the basics of the crafting system. Other Info To learn more about which tools to use and where to find this kind of stone see the Mining Guide. Category:Raw materials Category:Building materials